gtfbfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Fortnite 2. Geburtstag
Fortnite feiert heute seinen zweiten Geburtstag. Wir blicken auf ein Jahr voller neuer Skins, Events und Herausforderungen zurück. Eins gleich einmal vorab: Ja, das Spiel ist auch nach zwei Jahren und Millionen von aktiven Spielern immer noch offiziell im Early Access. Was aber auf jeden Fall feststeht: Im letzten Jahr hat sich trotzdem so einiges getan. Der Battle-Royale-Modus des Spiels hat eine wahre Flut des Genres hervorgerufen, und besonders mit Apex Legends hat das Spiel nicht zu verachtende Konkurrenz bekommen. Trotzdem hat Fortnite sich wacker geschlagen und gehört nach wie vor zu einem der beliebtesten Spiele des Jahres. Erst im März diesen Jahres knackte Fortnite die Spielerzahl von 250 Millionen Spielern. Dabei hat Epic Games nicht viel an ihrer Taktik geändert, die ihnen bereits letztes Jahr zum Erfolg verholfen hat: immer wieder neuer Content. Egal ob Skins, Waffen, Spielmodi und vieles mehr, das Spiel befindet sich ständig im Wandel und es gibt immer Abwechslung. Da wäre zum Beispiel der Kreativmodus, der letzten Winter ins Spiel gebracht wurde und in dem man alles machen kann, was man will – und zwar wirklich alles. 670px|thumb|center|Im [[Kreativmodus kann man sich so richtig austoben]] In einem Punkt hat Epic Games sich allerdings gesteigert: Dieses Jahr gab es ein Event nach dem anderen. Mal waren es kleinere Herausforderungsreihen über ein paar Tage hinweg, mal waren es Events, die mehrere Wochen lang stattfanden. Besonders an Beliebtheit haben sich dabei die unzähligen Crossover-Events erfreut, die Fortnite mit anderen Franchisen gestartet hat. Egal ob Avengers oder Stranger Things, das Spiel hat sich kaum einen Hype entgehen lassen. Mittlerweile kann man seinen Lieblingscharakter (oder sein Lieblingswesen aus der Schattenwelt *hust* Demogorgon *hust*) aus verschiedenen Filmen und Serien einfach im Spind auswählen. Während es im Vorjahr noch hieß: „Hey, der eine Skin da sieht doch wie John Wick aus!“, heißt es nun: „Hey, der eine Skin da ist John Wick!“ [[Datei:Fortnite Stranger Things Set Promo.jpg|670px|thumb|center|Nicht nur John Wick hat es in die Welt von Fortnite geschafft …]] Aber die Events haben sich nicht nur auf „im Spiel“ beschränkt. Kommendes Wochenende zum Beispiel stehen die Fortnite World Cup Finals an, die in New York City stattfinden und bei denen es um 30.000.000 $ Preisgeld geht – in Worten, dreißig Millionen Dollar. (Ja, das sind viele Nullen.) Und letzten Monat erst feierte Fortnite die Summer Block Party, ein zweitägiges Event, dem wir den einen oder anderen lustigen Clip aus Fortnite-Welt zu verdanken haben, darunter auch diesen Kurzfilm, in dem wir einige unserer Lieblingsskins zum ersten Mal sprechen hören: 670px|center Im Spiel selbst gab es ebenfalls jede Menge Veränderungen. Letztes Jahr haben wir zu dieser Zeit zum ersten Mal ein neues Biom in der Welt von Fortnite: Battle Royale gesehen, als mit Saison 5 Paradise Palms samt einem ganzen Eck Wüste der Karte hinzugefügt wurde. Mittlerweile haben wir mitangesehen, wie die gesamte Insel von Schnee bedeckt war, wie ein Piratenschiff es sich in einer Lagune im Norden bequem gemacht hat, wie ein Vulkan ausgebrochen ist und verheerende Zerstörung mit sich gebracht hat (ruhe in Frieden, Tilted Towers …), wie die Zukunft die kleine Insel erreicht hat, und letztes Wochenende erst, wie ein gigantischer Roboter uns vor einem ebenso gigantischem Monster verteidigt hat. Langweilig wird es da definitiv nicht, und wir können schon gespannt sein, was die kommenden Saisonen mit sich bringen. 670px|thumb|center|[[Monster vs. Mecha: Der Kampf war episch!]] Und da wir ja schon festgestellt haben, dass Fortnite seine Herausforderungen und Events so liebt: Natürlich gibt es zum zweiten Geburtstag des Spiels wieder jede Menge Herausforderungen. Mit dem Patch V.9.40 starteten bereits letzte Woche die Geburtstags-Herausforderungen für Rette die Welt-Spieler, seit heute gibt es auch welche für den Battle-Royale-Modus. Die Geburtstagsfeier endet dabei am Mittwoch, dem 31. Juli. Also ran an die Spitzhacke, her mit der Schrotflinte und auf in die Schlacht! Welche Kollaborationen mit Fortnite würdet ihr gerne in der Zukunft sehen? Wie wird sich die Karte weiter verändern? Und was wünscht ihr euch für das nächste Jahr Fortnite? Schreibt es in die Kommentare! __NOEDITSECTION__